Crimson Stardust
by Redmoon1997
Summary: When has life ever been predictable? Requested by Sister of a Pharaoh. Kingcrabshipping


Hello. Yes, I am very much alive. I have been sick for quite some time and wasn't able to write. But I'm back now and accepting request. This was a request made by Sister of the Pharaoh. This is for you and I hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-oh! 5D's is not mine

Tittle: Crimson Stardust

* * *

><p><em>Everything was happening in slow motion. The blue eyes grazed his presence deeply, a smirk of approval forming in the other person's face, and he couldn't help but feel attracted to the smirk.<em>

_The person was getting near him, steps heard loud as a drum beat as they slowly approached him. Stardust was falling from the sky, giving the scenery a mystical feeling. Something was telling him to run, get as far away as he could from that place. His body ignored that feeling, making him stand still. His muscles tensed, not comfortable knowing how close the figure is coming to him._

_He felt something breathing in his neck, hot and soft, whispering nonsense at him as small hands wrapped around his neck._

"_You think about me in your dreams" the person stated, "How come you don't remember me in real life?"_

_He said nothing; the same thing that kept him still was keeping him quiet as well. _

"_Hmm…we haven't met in real life at all, haven't we? Well, I've seen you. It is you who haven't seen me" the person was walking around him, almost mockingly. He threw Jack a smile, two fangs making their apprearance "It's time for you to meet me, Jack"_

_The person leaned closer, and closer, and closer…_

* * *

><p>He opened his amethyst eyes in a snap at the feeling of warmth that his mouth was accepting as if it was a continuation of his odd dream. Too shocked to move, he kept still and let the stranger have his way while the only thing he could do was try identifying this person. Jack could tell it was a man by the amount of strength he was putting. It wasn't a lot but it was more than what a woman could handle. He could also identify the black hair that was tickling his face; hair that had some blonde strands that gave it an unique look.<p>

His shocked state vanished in an instant, successfully allowing him to push the raven haired man away. He took a good view of the man. He looked…young. Eighteen years or so. His blue eyes showed fiery confidence, making them look absolutely stunning. Not to mention how well the black hair framed the face of the obviously Japanese man. The man was short; Jack was sure that if he stood up then the raven haired man would barely reach Jack's shoulders. His skin was tanned, a golden mark adorned his right cheek starting from below the eye. Jack had seen this man before.

"You woke up fast" stated the man.

Jack looked confusedly at him.

"We have only been able to see each other in your dreams" the man said.

It only took a moment to remember. This person was the man in Jack's dream.

"Who are you?" Jack asked the stranger.

"I haven't told you my name yet? Hn…I never noticed," the man sat on Jack's lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and staring at him face-to-face. "My name is Yusei Fudo. Don't forget it"

Jack tried pushing Yusei away again but the man suddenly became stronger than before.

"How did you get inside my dreams?" asked Jack.

Yusei shrugged.

"I just did"

"That's not a valid response. How did you get in my dreams?" demanded Jack, sending a deadly glare at Yusei.

"Don't be mad. You wouldn't understand even if I told you"

"Try me"

Yusei smiled at Jack, unwrapping his arms from around Jack's neck so that he could take seat besides the blonde. The bed was big enough for two people-and probably more- to fit in so Yusei had no problem doing so.

"It's one of the many abilities I possess. If I concentrate deeply enough on my soul to later concentrate on yours a link can be created between us. I can use that link to invade our dreams. That is if the link is big enough, otherwise it would be useless to try," explained Yusei.

"Why would the link be big? Don't you need a special relationship or something to have such a thing?" the blonde asked.

"We do have a special relationship," the words flowed out of Yusei's mouth as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Care to explain me how because last time I checked I have no special relationship with anyone"

"I've been visiting you a lot at night. Can't exactly do it during the day. It was a shame you were always asleep since I took a big interest on you," Yusei started explaining.

"To put it simply…you're a stalker"

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Call me what you want. The point is that I wanted to communicate with you, the object of my interest, but you are a heavy sleeper. I lost count of the times I tried waking you up naturally. I can't believe you sleep like that considering all the caffeine you drink"

"You say you wanted to talk to me, right?" Jack asked. Yusei nodded. "Couldn't you walk up to me and talk to me like a normal person would instead of breaking an entry. How did you even get in?"

"That would have been too boring" Yusei bluntly stated. "Besides, you would have turned me down if I approached you like that. You have a reputation with that sort of thing" pointed out Yusei.

Yusei was right. A miracle would have to happen for somebody to capture Jack's attention. The blonde acted indifferent and rejected every advances he got from any kind of admirers both male and female. The last person to confess her love to him ran away crying, the blonde didn't even care enough to follow her and make her feel better about herself. It was a girl named Carly, who was his assistant at his company.

"You're interested in me?" Jack asked, eyes widening. Though he should have seen it coming.

"You ask too many questions," complained the raven. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't." To prove his point Yusei gave Jack a quick peck on the lips.

Instantly, Jack's usually pale cheeks were adorned by a faint blush, but he brushed it aside to save his pride. The blonde stayed silent, giving Yusei the opportunity to continue talking.

"Like I said before, I am interested in you. Forming this connection through the link was the most interesting and effective way to get you to notice me. I'm glad it worked"

"I'm not interested in you!" shouted the blonde.

"Yes you are," Yusei took one of Jack's hands, slid it beneath the raven's shirt and forced the blonde to feel up his nipples. "Right now you are starting to get turned on by this mere touch. You love the feeling of my skin"

Jack gulped, his pants starting to get tight at the contact of the hardening nub. Yusei guided Jack's other hand to touch his cheek, the blonde surprisingly kept it there when the raven let it go.

"D-Damn" Jack cursed. He wanted more contact.

Yusei complied Jack's unvoiced request. He began rubbing off against Jack's erection in a torturing, slow rhythm.

"Admit defeat, Jack. You like this" breathed Yusei into his ear, giving it a playful nib after whispering the teasing words.

"N-Not going t-to happen." It was hard for Jack to say coherent words. His member was aching quite a lot, screaming to be milked right away.

"That's too bad then. I won't pleasure you unless you want it"

Yusei halted his actions and-ignoring his own problem- stood up.

"I overstayed tonight anyway. Crow and Kiryu are probably waiting for me. I guess I'll be seeing you later" Yusei said. He waved goodbye at Jack and with no other thing left to say he left, not a clue nor trace of the raven haired man behind. However, by the look of Jack's problem it seems that Jack would be thinking about Yusei all night long.

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting on his office chair, filling up the necessary paperwork to promote a new product for his company. His neck was hurting, his hands felt as if they were about to fall off and he was beginning to feel a migraine coming. He had to admit that he was kind of excited. A new era was about to begin.<p>

You see, Jack owned New Domino city's most popular and successful Duel Monsters Company. They were in charge from everything duel monsters, things like creating new cards, registering new duelist and manufacturing new dueling styles and equipment. The paper he was signing was a contract for a new product…a D-Wheel. Now duel monsters would take an extreme turn; now you needed both physical and mental abilities to succeed. Jack loved the idea the moment he heard of it.

Two days have passed since the incident with Yusei. Jack has been drowning himself in work to forget what happened-not to mention what was about to happen- that night. Yusei managed to sneak his way into Jack's mind without needing to be physically there. That brat! Meddling into his life to disrupt his peace. Who does he think he is?

He finished signing the last paper, putting his signature at the bottom of the page. He sighed in relief, supporting his head with his hands, elbows on the desk. He had been working overtime nonstop for five hours. Midnight was going to arrive shortly.

His eyes drifted to an envelope at the edge of his desk. He hadn't seen that before. It was possibly hidden by the piles of papers he had been working on. He picked it up, noticing it wasn't even sealed. A card was its content.

"Stardust Dragon" Jack read.

Certainly this had to be one of the new cards. Judging by the attack and defense power the blonde could tell that this card was a rare one.

"You like it?" Yusei's voice asked from who knows where.

"Great. Just what I needed for tonight" the blonde muttered to himself, placing the card back on the desk.

Yusei decided to once again ignore one of Jack's comments, sitting on Jack's desk and picking up the card himself.

"My pride and joy, the Stardust Dragon. This monster has saved my life more than once" the raven commented.

"You do realize you are talking about a card? They have no life" stated the blonde.

"That's not true!" Yusei seemed offended when Jack mentioned that. "This monsters have hearts"

"I forgot you were insane"

"The Stardust Dragon is one of the companions to the Crimson Dragon" Jack easily recognized the name of his own card. "These two dragons, alongside the others, fought against the Red Nova, obtaining victory at the end"

"I know that already," Jack told him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"After the fight was over the other dragons resumed to rest, but the Crimson Dragon and the Stardust Dragon proceeded to guard the world for centuries. The planet was peaceful for the longest of times. One would believe it no longer required the two guardians. But Red Nova came again, more powerful than before. The other dragons were easily defeated by it, the last hope being Crimson Dragon and Stardust Dragon. They put their entire being into the battle, succeeding too this time. However, consequences had to be faced" Yusei cut himself off for a moment, playing around with the card.

"Too much energy was wasted in battle, the two beasts weakened beyond repair. Slowly, their life force was fading away. Knowing this world needed protection and that they could not give it anymore in their current condition they made one final decision. They would seal away their souls for a century, later reincarnating as mortals. The spirit these beasts once possess will mix with a human's soul and thus they will forever live. The Crimson Dragon is achievement and power and the Stardust Dragon is determination and justice. What do you think about this?" Yusei asked Jack once he finished his tale.

"I…" Jack was speechless. Never in his life has he heard the end of the tale, a story that has been passed for many generations and was actually very common. "What do you want me to say?"

Yusei walked over to Jack and without asking permission grabbed the rectangular locket the blonde was wearing. He opened it, inside resting the card of the Crimson Dragon himself.

"Think hard, Jack. The power you have obtained by all of your achievements. You have control over Neo Domino City; you are a good leader too. Like the guardian that now rest within you"

There. Yusei finally revealed the truth to Jack. He was planning on telling him later, perhaps in a week after the entire company calmed down from the events that the new product was leading to, but the opportunity came and it would be a shame to let it go to waste. He was happy he did. This wasn't a bad thing so there is no harm. Shocking, but not bad.

"Me?" Jack looked taken aback. His breathing became heavy, the words entering his mind over and over until his mind registered the meaning. "Then you…are you the…"

"Yes" Yusei finished for Jack. "I'm the reincarnation of the Stardust Dragon. I think it was pretty obvious"

The blonde stared hard at Yusei, trying to find any sign of a lie from the boy. Anything. He doesn't have to believe what Yusei just said. Remember, Yusei was still a strange man that showed up in his house and in his work without being invited. Still, something was making him want to be closer to the raven. Something he couldn't control.

"We represent two beasts, two guardians that have always been by each other sides since the beginning of time. We are eternal, Jack, so why not spend it together?" the raven sat on the blonde's lap, just like two nights ago, burying his face on Jack's neck to inhale the exotic scent the blonde possesses.

"We are not eternal. We are nothing but humans" Jack firmly told Yusei, denying all that he has been told. "Stop telling me all this crap, Yusei"

"You have a point there. You are human" Yusei positioned his mouth were Jack's jugular was located. "Then again, I'm not. Guess I'll have to make you eternal like me. This is the way it should have been"

"What are you…ahh" Yusei's fangs sunk into Jack's neck, drinking big gulps of the crimson nectar.

The spot Yusei was drinking from felt hot at first, then cold as the raven kept drinking. Jack shivered when he felt the raven's tongue teasing his skin to help him relax a bit, and boy was it working. Jack temporally forgot about the fangs in his neck, focusing in his hardening erection that was coming to life.

Yusei pulled away from Jack, wiping with the back of his hand the blood that has spilled from his mouth.

"To be honest, the guardians never meant for their reincarnations to be together this way. Too bad I don't believe in fate"

Yusei pulled Jack into a kiss, his hands roaming the blonde's muscular chest. He loved it, it was so well formed that he wanted to keep touching it. Jack, who was kind of dazed and was tired of resisting at the moment, returned the kiss with more passion, tongue twisting against Yusei's and winning the dominance fight. He could taste his own blood, metallic and cold, from the raven's mouth. He found it erotic for some reason.

"You drive me crazy" the blonde admitted, moving Yusei's legs around him so that when he stood up he could still have the much needed contact with the raven. Carefully he laid the smaller man on his desk, invading his mouth once again with the same passion.

"I know" Yusei whispered, lips swollen from before.

"No matter how much I try to deny it, I want to be with you. I want to know you" Jack said, beginning to work on Yusei's shirt buttons. "I don't care what you do with me, what you just did to me. I'm going to take you right now"

"Mmm" Yusei moaned at the words. He wanted to hear Jack say that ever since he first set eyes on him.

Jack placed kisses on Yusei's neck, making it hard for the smaller to work on his pants. Yusei achieved his goal, removing his own pants and remaining in only his underwear. The blonde invaded one of Yusei's nipples, giving it a few twirls with his own tongue, intrigued at how hard it got by simple teasing.

Yusei shoved away Jack's head from his chest. Jack stared at Yusei in confusion, wondering why the raven did that if it felt good. His lust grew as Yusei removed his underwear in front of him, putting a show as he removed his last piece of cloth slowly.

Jack licked his lips. Yusei's erection was standing proudly, white fluid coming out from the tip and trailing down to his ass. He felt the necessity to taste it, so he did. He wrapped his mouth around the smaller's erection, bobbing his head and granting the raven intense pleasure.

"Nn…not fair…how are you…going to take…nn…me with your…pants on?" struggled Yusei. He was the only one naked, Jack still fully clothed.

Jack hummed, the vibrations from his vocal cords working wonders in Yusei's member. The raven's hands traveled down to Jack's coat, easing its way off the blonde's shoulder and carelessly throwing it on the floor. Jack gave the tip of the member a small lick, tasting a drop of pre-cum that was about to get out, then began trailing his tongue upward. The body beneath him was worth savoring.

He shoved Yusei on the desk again, spreading his leg apart. Wetting three fingers with his own saliva, due to the lack of lubricant in the room, he planned on penetrating the raven sometime soon. He felt his fingers wet enough, so he positioned the middle one on Yusei's entrance. He began pushing it slowly, letting Yusei get adjusted to it just in case the man was a virgin. He put the seconds one, this time moving the fingers in and out to make the hole stretch. When the third one was added, the three fingers were moved around in a circular motion. Jack could feel the hole getting loosened up, his own dick about to explode at the delicious heat surrounding his fingers. Yusei wasn't complaining either. Jack's fingers found his sweet spot and they did a marvelous job hitting it repeatedly.

"Enough" Yusei said, halting Jack from his actions.

Jack nodded. He undid his zipper and took his cock out from his boxers. Undressing would take up too much time. He positioned the tip on the puckered entrance that was practically begging for something to be shoved inside of it. Not bothering to use any lubrication (because right now he was too impatient to remember such troublesome details) he pushed his cock up to the hilt of Yusei's ass. The raven shut his eyes at the intrusion, a chocked moan coming out of his lips.

The blonde was paralyzed by the tightness of it, the inner walls of the raven squeezing and starting to work on milking his manhood. As for Yusei himself, he felt no pain whatsoever. He has suffered worse. The feeling was strange; he felt both weird and happy at the feeling of being completely full. His lips parted, his breathing getting heavier.

"Do you feel uncomfortable?" asked the blonde.

Yusei opened his eyes. They were half-lidded, the normal sapphire blue turned cerulean.

"Move already" he ordered. He only had a certain degree of self-control.

Jack began thrusting his hips, creating a comfortable rhythm for the both of them. Finding Yusei's sweet spot was easy for some reason, it felt natural knowing where it was located. He loved the blissful faces Yusei made when he hit the spot. Beautiful.

He hit it faster. Harder. Just like Yusei wanted him to do it. They communicated without any words, letting their feelings flow out as their bodies joined together as one. Yusei felt Jack's member twitching inside of him, signaling that the blonde was about to cum. That alone sent the raven to his edge. Throwing his head back, Yusei let out his final moan for the night and released his juices all over his chest. Jack came after, filling Yusei with his own cum as the walls tightened almost painfully around him.

Jack pulled out of Yusei, both still tired from the afterglow. The sex was quick, couldn't exactly call it making love, but it felt amazing.

"Let's seal the deal" Yusei said. With his own fangs he bit his lip, making two small wounds so that blood came out. "You're still not fully converted but you now have vampire DNA flowing inside of you. This will seal the deal"

"Vampires…don't…exist" Jack said, still pretty much tired from what they did.

"Yes we do. All those who know the entire legend of the Guardian Dragons are vampires, born to live for all eternity. There are only four pure vampires in existence, including myself. Now there will be five. You are destined to be one of us"

"One…of you" Jack whispered, thinking about how his life would change.

"That's right. Become my mate and enjoy eternal life with me. Kiss me and let your supernatural side awaken" Yusei caressed Jack's face. "Your life won't change all that much"

Jack started thinking. So much has happened in just three days. He met this stranger, talked to him about a legend that happened in real life, had sex with the same stranger and let the stranger drink his blood. Maybe he was going insane. He didn't mind any of those things. A life with Yusei didn't sound bad at all.

"What do you say?" Yusei asked, his eyes full of hope that replaced his cocky side.

How could Jack say no to that face?

"Fine. But you have to clean my office"

"Alright"

Both men shared a bloody kiss, officially mating them through a blood bond. Now was the time when their lives would truly start. They had all the time in the world to get to know each other. Jack didn't expect any of this to happen but…

When has life ever been predictable?

* * *

><p>FIN.<p>

Spent all day writing this. The ending felt a little rushed. If you are not content then feel free to tell me. But no flames. Reviews are very appreciated so write away. Thanks for reading. Sister of a Pharaoh, I hope I didn't disappoint you.

Love,

Redmoon1997


End file.
